This invention relates generally, to liquid dispensing articles and more particularly, to improved liquid dispensing devices provided with an attached liquid supply.
Dispensing apparatus incorporating a liquid reservoir and having integral applicator means, are generally well known. Examples of prior devices will be found in U.S. Pat. Nos 3,495,917 to Truhan, issued Feb. 17, 1970 and 3,792,699 dated Feb. 19, 1974, issued to Tobin et al. These patents illustrate single-use swab-type applicators having a selfcontained liquid source and which are activated by the physical displacement of a portion thereof whereupon, liquid is forced through a pipette or tubular member, to a tip-mounted swab or applicator element. In each of these instances, a substantial number of components are required and there appears room for improvement in the degree of control available over the dispensing rate of the liquid to the swab.